1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus, a nozzle inspection method and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as discussed in Patent Document 1, for instance, an ink jet recording apparatus is known that, by not only grounding to the ground a capping member for capping a nozzle area of a print head at the time that printing has been stopped, but also by applying voltage to the print head, generates a potential difference between the print head and an inspection area provided within the capping member, causes an electric field detection unit provided on the capping member to detect any change in field intensity between the print head and the inspection area when ink droplets charged on the print head in that condition fly out, thereby confirming whether or not any ink droplets have actually flown out. As this type of inspection is believed to employ induced current, it is referred to herein as “a nozzle inspection employing induced current”. [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. SHO59-178256
However, since the electric field detection unit is provided on the capping member, as the number of nozzle inspections increases, ink accumulates on the electric field detection unit, or on the periphery thereof, and a detection signal leaks by way of the ink that has accumulated. This may result in preventing the detection characteristics desired from being obtained.